The invention relates to a roof module for a motor vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle having a folding top, the roof module comprising several components which act together and are connected to one another.
Such roof modules are used, for example, in convertibles fitted with a folding top, i.e. a top comprising at least two rigid elements that are movable relative to one another.
German Patent Document DE 102 54 370 B3 describes a roof module having a base support in the form of a base frame supporting a roof cladding part and to the lateral edge regions of which further trim parts can be fitted.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a roof module including individual components that can be defined as simply and flexibly as possible and joined to one another in a safe process.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the individual components of the roof module, in particular the support forming a base structure and a roof cladding element fitted to the support, are joined by means of a molding that can be applied while being curable, wherein the molding has mounting regions towards the support and the roof cladding element and wherein these mounting regions comprise sections with adhesion and sections without adhesion between the molding and the support or the roof cladding element respectively. The term “support” in this context refers to a component of the roof module that contributes at least to the largely rigid structure of the roof module. The essential purpose of the roof cladding element is the implementation of a functionality, such as the overall visual impression or the question of transparency. The phrases “sections with adhesion” and “sections without adhesion” are to be understood to indicate that the molding, in the applied state or during the application process, is not in fixed contact with the support or the roof cladding element respectively, but that in the sections without adhesion there is at least some degree of displaceability and flexibility at the boundary between the molding and the support or the roof cladding element respectively. By means of this displaceability or flexibility, for example, an uncontrolled component deformation, for example caused by thermal expansion, can be prevented or at least reduced. The joining of the support to the roof cladding element by means of the molding which can be applied while being curable can be supported by further related measures for fitting the support and the cladding element to each other. According to the invention, the molding is cured only in the applied position, i.e., in the position in which the support has been joined to the roof cladding element by means of the molding.
In order to define the sections without adhesion, a release agent is provided between the molding and the support or cladding element respectively in an advantageous further development of the invention. By means of such a release agent, the desired effect of sections where the molding is not permanently joined to the support or cladding element respectively can be achieved.
Instead of a separate release agent, it is also possible to make surfaces in contact with one another non-adhesive by using a suitable surface design, in particular in terms of texture.
The sections without adhesion are advantageously located between the molding and the support, because a possible component deformation can here be compensated in a simple way without affecting the sealing functionality of the roof cladding element.
It is further useful if the cladding element and the support are designed as an assembly and are at least already positioned relative to each other by means of suitable joining measures even without the molding. In this context, it is further advantageous if the molding which can be applied while being curable is applied to this assembly or to its individual components by foam encapsulation and/or encapsulation by injection molding. The material for the molding is cured only after its application to the assembly of the roof module which is represented by the support and the cladding element, so that the molding can be produced flexibly.
The molding itself may likewise consist of several components. While particularly defined contours can be produced by encapsulation by injection molding, foam encapsulation offers the advantage that cavity structures can be filled in a simple way.
In an advantageous design, the support and the cladding element forming parts of an assembly are provided with a direct connection which pre-positions these two elements relative to each other. This direct connection is further advantageously represented by an adhesive joint. Adhesive joints can be used safely and flexibly and are produced in a process not involving heat, so that there are no component deformation problems.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the support of the roof module is designed as a closed frame. This results in a high rigidity combined with a low weight. It is further possible to retain the roof cladding element in a continuous line in a closed frame, resulting in a sealed structure which is free of play and therefore not liable to rattling. For further weight optimization, the support is an Mg die casting. The use of Mg die casting results in a high stability of the support, which has a relatively low weight.
In accordance with an advantageous further development of the invention, the cladding element is a glazing pane, because in a convertible the openness appreciated by users of such vehicles can be simulated even in the closed state of the vehicle by light incidence. The glazing is preferably made of polycarbonate, resulting in low weight and the potential of complete transparency. As the structure of the roof module is ensured by the support, the glazing material can be selected using different criteria, such as weight, transparency, weather resistance etc.
The glazing may further advantageously be a multi-component glazing wherein two glazing panes are preferably placed on top of each other. Between the two glazing panes, electrochromic or photochromic materials can be provided, offering the opportunity to darken the glazing.
One of the two glazing panes can further be used as a shade for optical upgrading in the edge regions of the preferably completely transparent top glazing pane.
It is further useful to design the molding of this roof module as a soft-tooling component, allowing the production of a flexible molding in a simple and cost-effective way.
Further advantages and developments of the invention can be derived from the description of the embodiment illustrated in the drawing and from the appended patent claims.